to lead a normal life
by dramaqueen2000
Summary: you would think that after stopping a serpent from swallowing the sun and plunging the world in eternal darkness i could be called mature and credit me to a vacation for the rest of my life. but no i am kicked of to London with my magic confiscated to be sent to school just because i had an argument with Carter and caused a tiny explosion that blew up the roof of Brooklyn house.
1. home sweet home NOT

S

A

D

I

E

**Back at Cleopatra's needle**

I can't believe uncle Amos would do this to me!

You would think that after stopping a serpent from swallowing the sun and plunging the earth in eternal darkness would call me mature and credit me to a vacation for the rest of my life but no I have to go back to school immediately all because of a teensy weensy mistake.

Oh I am getting ahead of myself. You must know me from my previous recordings. If not well then I am Sadie Kane eye of Isis. I am fourteen years, have caramel colored hair with red highlights, blue eyes and love wearing combat boots.

Oh and I also happen to be a magician

. After stopping an apocalypse the gods returned to their heavenly abodes and my brother was crowned pharaoh.

My brother's name is carter and he's a walking encyclopedia, he has dark skin and dark hair in other words we are both literally north pole and south pole.

You see last week carter and I got into an argument over who was to do the dishes.

I told him to do it because I had to go and get ready for my date with Walt um…Anubis no Walt and Anu - oh never mind I am still confused with them. He said he had done the dishes for the past one week and it was my turn to do them (well he did but minor technicalities). So I got annoyed and blew up Brooklyn house (by mistake of course).

No one was home so there were no injuries.

But uncle Amos was still angry.

I had never seen him that furious before.

So he is is sending me back to school in an whole different continent and confesticated my powers until "I am mature enough to use them" and that maybe being a normal girl might do me some good.

And my dearest darling brother(note the sarcasm) didn't even bother supporting me and my traitorous boyfriend said "he is dong it for your own good Sadie!" I am still not talking with him.

So here I am in a taxi in London to stay with my grandparents.

I mean why can't I just go to BAG academy?

I can't wait to go back to grandma's burnt cookies and grandpa's soccer matches.(note the sarcasm) the only thing I can look forward to being back with my two and only best friends liz and Emma.

Suddenly my heart gave a lurch. I saw Cleopatra's needle flashing by.

And a weird sense of déjà vu came to me. This is where it all started … the place where my mother died….


	2. i hate uncle Amos!

**Anubis: um…. Dramaqueen2000?**

**Dramaqueen: Anubis! What are you doing here? You must be in the story!**

**Anubis: I just came here to tell you that you forgot something.**

**Dramaqueen: what? That I forgot to mention that you love Sadie?**

**Anubis: the disclaimer!**

**Dramaqueen: what is a disclaimer?**

**Anubis: something that states that you do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**Dramaqueen (with an evil smirk): oh I might not own you but I still can make you do what I want. So if you don't go back into the story like right now iam going to write the next chapter on how you jumped of a cliff and died!**

**Anubis (looking vey scared and slowly backing off): ok then….. I will see you later….(now literally running) bye….**

**Dramaqueen: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to rick riordon but if you want the next chapter I expect at least four reviews!**

**So here is the story…..**

**Chapter two**

**S **

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

**I hate uncle Amos!**

I woke up in the morning and stared at the slanting roof.

I wondered blearily were I was and where the hard ivory bed rest was.

Then it all came rushing back to me.

When I got down from the taxi and looked at the apartment it was like nothing had changed.

Everything looked so... so normal.

The river thames looked the same as it did before I knew about magic monsters and gods.

The door was unlocked so I just went in there sitting on the sofa was grandpa watching a rugby game he did not look any different from the time I last saw him with his beefy arms and large belly.

My grandfather might seem a bit scary but he really was really kind to me, after all he was the one who took me to brooklyn zoo and buy me candy even though grandma dissapproved.

I sniffed the air and a familiar smell of burnt cookies came wafting in.

I entered the kitchen and saw grandma's back towards me.

She turned around.

Her curly hair and watery blue eyes made her look like a startled rabbit but now she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh Sadie dear you are back, I thought that your plane would arrive later.I even baked some cookies for take some." She held out a tray laden with freshly burnt cookies.

I said, "No thanks grandma. I am not hungry!"

"But I baked these especially for you! Here take one." She handed me one and looked at me expectantly.

I bit one end and swallowed it.

Well here is some free advice NEVER TRY GRANDMA'S COOKIES! No matter how much ever she wheedles. They are worse than atom bombs they murder your taste buds slaughter your senses and leave you scarred for life.

It tasted of burnt charcoal and bile rose to my throat.

I grimaced and said, "They are delicious grandma."

"Here take some more." she said and handed me the tray.

"No thank you grandma my stomach is full." I said and ran upstairs before she could stop me.

My room looked just the way I had left it.

I slipped into my nightgown and went to sleep and surprisingly I didn't get any dreams that night.

I got out of bed and went through my toilette.

I came down the stairs and grandpa was at the table reading his newspaper. He looked up and grunted at me in acknowledgement.

Grandma came and said, "You start school from tomorrow so do whatever you want today."

"But grandma I just came here" I whined.

"No buts dear you have to start school tomorrow. Uncle Amos's orders."

I was so annoyed I could have ha'died uncle Amos then but I then remembered I had no powers.

I just stormed out to go to Liz's house.


	3. my two boy-crazy and best friends

**Hey guys I am so sorry I could not update soon! My exams were going on and then my computer crashed! So I posted an extra long chapter! Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!**

**Dramaqueen2000**

**Kane chronicles belongs to me! Fat chance….**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

**My two boy crazy but best friends in the world**

Liz's house was in the next street. I went and knocked the door. The door opened and a little boy opened the door with his nose in a comic book.

I said pizza delivery for Liz. "A pizza delivery Liz!" he screamed across the hall.

"What! We didn't order any pizza!" she shouted.

The boy looked at me in confusion. "A Sadie special." I quipped.

"She says it's a Sadie special!" he shouted at her barely registering what he said.

"I told you we ordered no Sadie spe-Wait what!" she ran down the stairs. She looked at me for a second and leaped across the hall squealing, "SADIE! Oh my god Sadie! You are back! You changed so much. I thought you were dead! I missed you so much! Why didn't you call? Have you defeated Apophis? You must have otherwise how could you still be alive! You have got to tell me everything! Are you going to stay with us? We are going to have so much fun! Emma's going to be so exited!" all of this she said in one breath.

Hearing her excitement made me lose my foul mood. "Whoa slow down girl! Take a deep breath you look like you're going to hyperventilate! First let's go to Emma's house and then we can discuss everything!" I laughed.

Suddenly a familiar voice called down from upstairs, "Liz quit squealing! And did I hear the word Sadie?" she came down the stairs. She looked at me for a second and whispered, "Sadie?"

I nodded at her. She just flew down the stairs and hugged me and to my surprise she was crying! "I hate you so much! No phone call! Nothing! I thought you were dead!"

This was kind of weird for Emma because she was mostly the level headed one among us three. Then she abruptly stopped crying and straightened her oversized glitzy glasses.

"So what happened after you left with that ugly dwarf driving the limo? What was his name, Bessie?"

I laughed and said, "Bes would kill you if he heard you calling him that!"

I then told them about how after they left carter came thinking I needed to be rescued. As if! And then I told them about the tjes heru and how carter jumped on it.

"Sigh he is my knight in shining armor! He saved your life! How romantic!" said Liz.

Hello he is my brother! There is nothing the least bit romantic about him saving my life. Now if that had been Anubis or Walt I would have totally swooned THAT would be romantic. In fact it was embarrassing and maybe even insulting not that I am not grateful that he saved my neck!

I then told them about Ra and finally how we defeated Apophis. "Carter became pharaoh! Yadda yadda happily ever after blah blah blah!" I said.

Of course I deleted the parts about Walt, Anubis and I for frankly it is so complicated I doubt they will understand and hey it's my personal life. No way am I telling them!

"Your brother is so hot!"Said Emma in a dreamy voice!

(Liz and Emma are boy crazy. They can call Anubis or Walt hot I accept but carter? That is pushing the limit! I mean who would call my lanky nerdy walking Wikipedia of a brother hot? That is gross! I think hosting Ra fried Zia's brain a bit. No offence Zia.)

Liz looked at me eagerly and asked, "Sadie is Carter visiting?"

I finally vented out my sour feelings, "no the oh so great pharaoh of all Egypt gets to stay in Brooklyn while me the second most powerful magician in the world gets kicked off to London with my powers confesticated! Talk about the reward for saving the world!

"Oh!"Said Liz in a disappointed voice.

I didn't listen I just kept on ranting, "-and my traitorous boyfriend won't even support m-"

"Wait you have a boyfriend!?"

"Yes! So what?" I replied not even registering the question

"-and my brother …"

"You really do have a boyfriend?" asked Emma incredulously.

This time I stopped I had finally registered my earlier answer and realized my mistake….. Too late…..

"Let me guess… it is that super hot boy who kissed you in the cemetery!"Squealed Liz.

"No...I...no..," but my traitorous blushing red face said it all.

"We want details!"Said Liz.

"Or else…"said Emma in a really scary voice and they both began tickling me!

"Ok I'll.. te..ll you..u!"I managed to wheeze out.

I decide to make it as complicated as possible. No point making it easy for them they are going to tease me about it anyway!

"I met Anubis when I went to the underworld to get the feather of truth and later I met Walt who is my initiate who had a curse and they both liked me and I couldn't decide on whom and Anubis talked to Walt and Walt hosted Anubis who now sustains Walt's life force and so now Walt and Anubis share one body by which both my crushes have become one boyfriend!" I said this all in one breathe.

Liz looked at Emma and asked, "Did you understand a thing she said Liz?"

"No I didn't Emma but I did catch the words Anubis, Walt, crush and boyfriend!" said Liz. Looking back at her.

And they both started dancing around me singing "Sadie's got a boyfriend! Sadie's got a boyfriend!"

Quiet mature!

But I being the responsible person in this group gave a very mature response to their childishness. I threw a pillow at them and stuck my tongue out. That started a full on pillow fight!

Later we all collapsed on Liz's bed clutching our sides from laughing wheezing for breath.

I looked at my best friends lying on either side of me and for the first time I felt happy to be back at London.

**Review please!**


	4. the first day of hell is the worst

******authors note**

******i know you don't like authors notes so i will make this short.**

****** i am sorry i din't update for a long time. you see i was very busy with a lot of things and i don't think i will be able to update until April. when a new semester starts. you see my end of year exams starts tomorrow. i am truly sorry. thank you for bearing with me and here is the story. oh, please review and i might update soon. and each review means a lot to me.**

******disclaimer****: i do not own Kane chronicles though i wish i did.**

**Chapter 4**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

**The first in hell is the worst (I hope)**

We spent the rest of the day hanging out and by the end of the day I was still dreading school.

I lay in bed listening to my I pod which had the angry list playing.

I must have drifted off for when I opened my eyes again sunlight was streaming through the window.

I heard grandma call from downstairs, "Sadie get up or you'll be late for school."

I rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

I wasn't fully awake until I found that I was trying to force my legs into a shirt.

I decided on a red shirt torn jeans and a leather jacket. I also died my hair with streaks of red.

I looked at the clock. It showed 7:45. _Oh crap_ I thought._ I am late._

I ran down grabbed some toast and chugged down a glass of OJ and literally flew to the bus stop. And just as I reached the bus stop the bus pulled away.

"lovely." I muttered. "Nothing ever goes right in my life.

I kicked a stone. "stupid carter."

I kicked another even harder. "Stupid bus."

I then had worked myself into such a fury that when I kicked the stone again and this time I kicked a fairly large stone and

…"ouch!"I screamed I had stubbed my toe really hard.

I hopped on one foot looking really stupid.

"I hate my life!" I muttered and turned the next block.

Blackheath high is a red brick building. It had lovely green ivy creeping on the walls.

It had an old wing and a new wing.

The old building held the classes the new building had modern facilities including a performing arts centre, cookery room, a hi-tech languages laboratory, a multi-media resource centre, science laboratories, a Design and Technology suite, Art studio and Music Suite, and a swim pool.

The school grounds were around three acres and had a basketball, squash and a netball court.

You would say that it was a pretty neat school.

I went to the office to collect my time-table.

The receptionist, miss Collins her name tag was a plump lady with brown curly hair. She asked me, "Miss Kane?"

"Yes Miss Collins. I came here to get my time-table."

She looked at me in a funny way and said, "We don't get many people who join mid-term."

She then went inside and got a sheaf of papers. "Here sign this." she said.

She then gave me my time table and a map of the school.

I looked at my time table-

**Monday **

Homeroom

Physics

English lit

Mathematics

P.E

**Recess**

Languages

Chemistry

History

Humanities

**Tuesday**

Homeroom

Biology

Geography

Mathematics

Art

**Recess**

Health

Music

English lit

Civics

**Wednesday**

Homeroom

History

Home economics

Languages

Drama

**Recess**

Biology

Mathematics

Physics

Humanities

**Thursday**

Homeroom

English lit

P.E

Geography

Art

**Recess**

Physics

History

Music

Mathematics

**Friday**

Homeroom

Languages

Mathematics

English lit

Civics

**Recess**

Health

Biology

Home economics

Drama

Oh, well the first class I had was physics.

I had already missed homeroom and I was ten minutes late for physics.

'_I hope the teacher is nice.' _ I thought and literally flew to the class.

I skidded to a halt in front of the physics classroom.

Suddenly I was feeling very nervous.

'What will they think of me?' 'Will I fit in?' and I took an unnecessarily long breath.

_"come on Sadie Kane!" _I told myself.

_ "You have defeated set, brought back Ra, defeated and Apophis. How bad can school be?"_

with that I took a deep breath, steeled myself and pushed the door open….

**who do you think is cuter? Anubis or Walt? and who do you think is more suited to be Sadie's boyfriend? vote in my polls.**


End file.
